The Life of Flame and Shade, Sonic Couples Fanfic 3
by ShadowEatsSkittlez
Summary: What goes on as Flame (Blaze and Silver's son) and Shade (Shadow and Rouge's daughter) grow up. The third story in my Sonic Couples series. Check out my profile for rules and info about having your characters/OC's in the story!
1. Chapter 1

**The Life of Flame and Shade CHAPTER 1**

(Silver's POV):

"Why are you leaving me with it!?" I whine. Blaze randomly decided to drop it on me that she's going out with Amy, Rouge, and Sonic. "Why can't you just send it to a daycare!?"

"First of all," Blaze says while putting her shoes on. "_He_ is not an _it_. Second, you know we can't afford any daycare right now. And Ember and Shadow will be here to help you!" She jumps up and hugs me.

"But doesn't Shad have to take care of Shade?" I ask, following her throughout the house. Yeah, we live together now.

"She's with Rouge's parents. Rouge insisted Shadow shouldn't spend the night all alone, and thought you would need an extra pair of hands," Blaze is interrupted by a knock on the door. "It's open!" She shouts.

Ember walks through the door. "Hey, sis." Ember smiles and hugs Blaze.

"What no hug for me?" I say sarcastically.

"Sorry Silver!" Ember comes and hugs me tight, laughing.

"Well I have to go now. Shadow should be here soon, call me if there's an emergency."

"Okay," I kiss Blaze, and she waves as she walks out the door.

"Okay little bro where's Flame?" Ember asks coolly.

"I'm the same age as you!"

"I'm still three months older." Ember shrugs, and opens the door when Shadow knocks.

"Hey," Shadow walks inside, looking exhausted.

"Is something wrong, Shadow?" Ember asks as he shuts the door and locks it.

"Nah, just tired. Shade was in a bad mood today."

"Ha ha ha," I laugh at Shadow; I don't know why I found that funny.

"Oh shut up!" Shadow pushes my face, and slumps on the couch.

"Same old Shadow." Ember shoves his hands in his pockets and shakes his head. After all, Ember and Shadow haven't seen each other in what, five months?

And now I hear the baby crying. This is going to suck; I've never had to take care of Flame by myself, well, when he's awake at least. I don't understand why Blaze doesn't trust me that much.

"Don't just stand there, go get him!" Ember yells at me. I rush to get Flame from his soft blue crib.

I bring Flame out to the small living room of our apartment.

"Well?" Shadow is standing now, he has his arms folded and is tapping his foot. "Is he hungry or has he shit himself?"

"I don't smell anything, so I guess he's hungry?" I take Flame into the kitchen, and find a bottle. Ember comes to take Flame from me, and he sits on the floor with him. Ember has taken a great liking to Flame, and always came to see him.

"Hey don't grab Uncle Ember there!" Ember snorts when Flame grabs hold of his nose. "Hurry up Silver!"

"Here!" I hand Ember the bottle, and he gives it to Flame.

Flame drinks half the bottle, then throws it on the floor and starts crying again.

"Damn it Flame!" I watch the toddler as he crawls to my foot and looks up at me. "What's wrong?" I pick him up.

"Give me him!" Shadow takes Flame from me, then makes a disgusted face and hands him back to me. "He has shit himself. I'm not changing the diaper."

"C'mon _you _smelt him!"

"It's _your_ baby!"

"Ugh," I take Flame to the changing station thingy in his room, and Ember follows. "Okay, time to change your poopy butt."

"You better do it right this time. Last time I remember you putting his diaper on backwards!" Ember watches my every move.

"Aw yuck!" I peel the diaper back, this is really gross.

"Here let me- ah!" And Flame starts peeing, on Ember.

I cannot stop laughing at what is going on right now.

"You think it's funny?"

"Yes, very."

Ember grabs my arm and pulls me in front of him, using me as a shield. "How do you like it?"

"Gah! Ember!" I struggle but he's got me gripped tight, and I'm stuck there until Flame is empty. "Eeeew that was so gross!"

"Well you shouldn't have laughed at me!"

"You would have done the same thing!"

"Great," Ember looks down at his soiled shirt. "Now my shirt is all gross. And it's my favorite Metallica one too!" Ember sighs and takes his shirt off. "You better know how to do laundry."

"Uh, kinda,"

"I swear you are retarded." Ember shakes his head and finished with the diaper.

"Only a little," I laugh off Ember's insult, and take my shirt off too, than throw them on top of the washer.

When we enter the living room, Shadow stands from the couch and studies us. "You guys are left with the task of changing a diaper, I hear yelling, and you both come back with no shirts on. Care to explain?"

"Flame pissed on us," Ember says and looks at Flame, who is in Silver's arms.

"Oh," Shadow starts laughing, and comes closer to Flame. "Good job." He smiles at us and sits back on the couch.

"Blaze asked you here to help us, and you aren't even doing anything." I say to Shadow.

"Well I just came to make sure you do everything right. You shouldn't need anyone to help you take care of your own child in the first place." Shadow rolls his eyes.

"Why are you so grumpy today?" I walk over to Shadow and poke his face.

"I'm not acting any different."

**2 HOURS LATER**

Blaze comes through the door with Amy, Sonic, and Rouge.

"Blaze!" I jump on Blaze, and she almost falls over.

"Whoa, hi Silver. How was it?"

"It was… good." I keep a smile on my face.

"I wanna see Flame!" Amy yells and runs toward his room.

"Careful he's sleeping!" I shout after her.

"Everyone, sit!" Sonic yells.

"What's going on?" Shadow asks.

"Just wait." Sonic returns a smile back at Shadow. "Amy!"

"What?" Amy comes back to the living room. She looks around, seeing that Sonic is the only one standing, and asks, "what are you doing?"

"Amy," Sonic comes closer to Amy, and grabs her hands.

"Yeah?" Amy tilts her head, looking at Sonic with a confused expression.

"I love you very much,"

"I love you too."

"And I want to be with you forever."

"Me too."

"So," Sonic gets on one knee, and pulls a small black box out of his pocket. Tears start streaming down Amy's face. "Amy Rose, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Amy screams, and jumps into Sonic's arms, knocking him over.

"Aw!" Rouge claps her hands, and the rest of the room joins in.

"So now it's you guys' turn to have a baby!" I joke.

Amy widens her eyes at me. "We're not married yet!"

"I was kidding you doof!" I open my arms for a hug, and Amy hugs me. The whole room jumps and claps and shouts, all happy for the two.

"Wait, what happened?" Ember asks tiredly, just waking up to the noise. Nobody realized had fallen asleep on the couch.

"Me and Sonic are gonna get married!" Amy jumps up and down and claps her hands.

"Oh, yay!" Ember smiles and gives Amy a high five, then Amy pulls him off the couch and hugs him.

"This has been a crazy day." I say.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Life of Flame and Shade CHAPTER 2**

_I'm so sorry that this story took so long to update! I could not think of ANYTHING to write. So this story is going to be skipping through years pretty fast, until Flame and Shade are in high school, because that's where all my current ideas are. I am open to ideas, I want to hear what anyone who reads this would like me to write ^.^ I've been spending a lot of time drawing as well, making pony OC's for my friends and drawing characters for my Alice in Wonderland story that I'm going to start soon. (the story will actually have nothing to do with any Alice in Wonderland stories at all –like the movies and stuff- and will have my made-up characters with made-up personalities) plus my sister uses the computer a lot… I'm so sorry I've been away from the keyboard for so long!_

(Rouge's POV):

"I can't believe it's your first day of school!" I say, helping Shade with her bright red backpack.

"I know mom you keep saying that!" She smiles back at me and hugs me.

"Hey you better hurry the bus is here," Shadow says, giving Shade a hug.

"C'mon mommy! I want to go!" Shade grabs my hand and pulls me out the door. "I don't want to be late!"

"I know I'm coming, see you in a minute, Shadow." I shut the door behind us and start walking toward the bus stop. I can't believe I'm the one doing this now, I barely remember my mom taking me to the bus!

"Mommy are you okay?" Shade tugs my arm when we reach the bus.

"Yeah! I'm just so proud that you're going to school now!" I lead Shade onto the bus. "Now you can go sit wherever you want. Look, Flame is over there! And the seat next to him is open."

"Flame!" She shouts happily, and Flame looks at her with a smile across his face.

"Go ahead, sweetie." I nudge Shade's shoulder. She turns and hugs me.

"Tell daddy I love him!" And she skips down the aisle. I watch her ponytailed quills swing back and forth until she makes it to the seat next to Flame.

I give a slight wave to the bus driver and walk off toward home.

"Welcome back," Shadow greets me with a kiss when I walk through the door.

"Hi." I smile at him.

"It's weird how she's going to school now. Flame too." Shadow sighs and sits on the couch.

"Well, we have more alone time now…" I say and head towards him.

"I guess that's a good thing."

"You guess?" I raise an eyebrow and climb on top of him,

"No, I know." Shadow smiles, places his hand behind my head and kisses me.

And the doorbell rings.

"Ugh!" I grunt and push myself off Shadow.

"I'll get it." Shadow stands and makes a fist as the doorbell rings over and over. "What do you want?" He sighs at the sight of Sonic and Amy. I join him at the door.

"Guess what!?" Amy jumps up and down.

"What?" Shadow says in a sarcastically happy voice.

"We finally set our wedding date!" She shouts.

"And you decided to come tell us at 8:00 in the morning, why?"

"Because she couldn't wait." Sonic pokes Amy's cheek.

"I definitely could have," Shadow leans his head against the door.

"Did we interrupt something Shady?" He calls Shadow by his usual nickname.

"Yeah, actually." I pull Shadow into a kiss, and slip my hand up his shirt.

"Okay, okay, we don't need a demonstration!" Sonic yells and shakes his hands in the air.

"You get it now?" I laugh.

"Yeah, yeah. Well um, call us later, so we can talk about this?" Amy nods at us.

"About our sex life?" I joke.

"No! You know what I meant." Amy giggles and waves as she grabs Sonic's hand and walks away.

"I love them but really they always show up at the wrong times." I lean against the door.

Shadow kisses me. "I don't want our alone time ruined." He smiles.

(Shade's POV):

"Look at my picture! It's me and you in the future playing tag!" Flame shows me his drawing.

"Aw I love it!"

"Here," Flame gives me his paper. "You can have it."

"Really!? I can't wait to show this to my mommy and daddy!" I hug the paper.

"Whoa be careful you might make it all wrinkly!"

"Sorry I didn't mean to,"

"What have you got there, Shade?" Miss Raccoon asks me, looking at my picture.

I give the drawing to her. "Be careful with it, it's very special! Flame drew it for me."

"It's very good, Flame." Miss Raccoon looks at Flame and smiles.

"But it's not as pretty as Shade's! Show her, Shade!"

"O-okay," I push on the edges of the paper to make sure its flat, and give it to her. I don't really get why this lady acts so nice to us when Flame told me that Silver told him to not buy the teacher's nice act and then got hit in the cheek by Blaze. I hope Silver is okay.

"Aw, this is a very cute bear." Miss Raccoon says and gives me my paper back.

"That's my teddy bear; he sits next to my pillow every night."

Another kid at the table, I think his name is Danny, laughs a little. "Danny, you better not be laughing at Shade's beautiful drawing." Miss Raccoon says to him.

"Of course not!"

"Good," and she walks away.

"Only babies sleep with teddy bears. You know that, right?" Danny looks at me with a mean face.

"I'm not a baby!"

"Sure you're not,"

"That bear is my… sister's!"

"You have a sister?"

"Y-yes, and she gets scared of the teddy at night, so I have to sleep with it."

"I think you're lying."

"No! I'm not lying!" I feel like I'm going to cry.

"Look her little stupid eyes are going to cry!" Danny hits the boy next to him on the shoulder and points at me. I hate sharing a table with these guys.

"Ooooh you said stupid!" A girl at another table says to us.

The other hedgehog boy laughs at me too. "Hey, bird face, what makes you think you can be mean to Shade like that?" Flame stands up and points his crayon at Danny.

"I'm a hawk!"

"Little bird!"

"Hawk!"

"Bird!"

"Hawk!"

"Bird!"

"Hawk!" And now Danny starts to cry. He runs to Miss Raccoon and she comes back to the table. "He kept calling me bird!"

"Flame? Were you making fun of Danny?"

"No! He was saying mean things to Shade about her eyes and she started to cry so I called him a bird!"

"Danny is this true?"

"Y-yes…"

"You are both moving down to yellow." Miss Raccoon walks to the red light green light yellow light sign and moves Flame and Danny's name clips down to the yellow light.

"See what you did!?" Flame looks away like he's mad.

"Flame don't be mad please!" I grab his hand. "I'm here for you!"

"I know," Flame looks at me and makes a big smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Life of Flame and Shade CHAPTER 3**

_Another long wait! I'm sorry but I've been dealing with some family issues . and I had to wait until I had enough OC's! and I would still like more! *if you want one of yours in the story please look at my profile for the rules and such, plus there's a "form" for you guys to fill out for your characters! PLEASE BE DETAILED WITH THE OUTFIT AND HAIR ETC! Describing some of the characters is going to be hard because I don't have enough details on them… and I don't totally like writing with them as little kids, but I'm sticking it out because I'm sure I'd get crap for skipping straight to HS xD anyways on with the story!_

(Rouge's POV):

"So, about the wedding?" I ask when Amy answers the phone.

"_Oh gosh, Rouge, I'm so excited! To think I'm going to spend the rest of my life with Sonic! It's going to be so amazing! And I want you, Blaze, and Cream to be the bridesmaids_!"

"Thank you, Amy." A smile creeps across my face hearing Amy's excitement. "So, who's the best man?"

"_Silver_,"

"Of course." I laugh. Sonic and Silver have been best friends for the longest time, and I can remember so many of their bromance moments…

"_So the wedding is going to be next year, on the date Sonic proposed to me! Isn't that so romantic_?" I can hear Amy's lust in that last sentence.

"Very, I can't wait!"

"_Remember we have to find dresses, plan bachelor-slash-bachelorette parties, then there's the rehearsal dinners_-"

"I know, Amy. Calm down! I know how weddings work! Calm down or you'll have a heart attack!"

"_Sorry Rouge, I'm just nervous. So, how's Shade been_?"

"Wonderful as always. Still can't believe she's in school." I slouch into the couch. "You wanna talk to her?"

"_Sure_!"

I look at Shade, who has been sitting on the couch leaning on Shadow. Shadow is also napping, by the way.

"Shade," I shake her small foot.

"Hey don't do that!" She giggles.

"Do you want to talk to Amy?"

"Yeah, yeah!" She reaches her arms out to me and wiggles her fingers. Shadow has his arm around her so she can't reach me.

I lean over to hand her the phone.

"Hello? Amy?"

(Shade's POV):

"_Hey, Shade! How's it been_?"

"It's awesome! Me and daddy were watching a movie, but then he fell asleep. But, oh well, at least he doesn't snore!"

"_That is a good thing_." Amy laughs. I don't know what's so funny.

"Oh, and I'm stuck under his arm so I can't get up."

"_Well maybe you should wake him up then_!"

"Noooo! He could be having a happy dream or something and I don't wanna ruin it!"

"_I understand. I know I sure don't like having my dreams interrupted_."

"Yeah me neither."

"_So, how is school_?"

"I got made fun of because of my eyes… But it's okay because Flame got him to be quiet. He also drew me a picture! I have to show it to you next time I see you."

"_Bullies are never good. Did you tell your mom_?"

"Yeah and she told me to ignore it. She says that being different is good, because then I don't blend with the crowd and something else like that."

"_Well listen to her, its good advice. And I would love to see Flame's drawing_."

"Shade it's time for bed, say goodnight to Amy."

"Well, Mommy says I have to go to bed. Goodnight Amy!"

"_Goodnight, Shade_."

I push the red button on the phone and give it to Mommy. "Can I have a snack first?"

"Of course," she smiles at me. "But hurry." She moves Daddy's arm and picks me up off the couch to put me on the floor.

"Cookie, cookie, cookie!"

(Flame's POV):

"The tickle monster is gonna get ya!" Dad yells, chasing me around the living room.

"No, no, no, no, no! Don't tickle me!"

"I'm getting closer!" He starts running faster.

"C'mon Flame run! Run!" Mom jumps onto Dad and makes him fall over. I run to the kitchen and hide under the table.

"Hey not fair!" Dad wiggles around until Mom lets him go. He runs after me.

I scream and run the other way, but he catches me. "No!" Dad tickles me, and I can't stop laughing.

"Okay, okay. That's enough!" Mom pushes Dad away from me, and picks me up. "C'mon lets go!" She starts running, and she is still holding me!

"Hurry, hurry, hurry!" I look back and scream as Dad gets closer.

"Hey get back here!"

Mom takes me to my room, and stops when we are at my bed. Dad takes my hands and Mom lets me fall but catches my feet. They swing me back and forth and throw me so I land on the bed. "Time for bed," she tells me.

"Goodnight, he he."

**A FEW WEEKS LATER…**

(Shade's POV):

"Do you need help?" I ask Flame. He is trying to reach a branch on a tree.

"A little." He looks up and smiles.

I grab his arms and try to fly, but we just fall. I'm not that strong!

"Hey what are you guys doing?" Mommy runs to us and helps us up.

"I was trying to help him get up there," I say, pointing at the tree branch.

"Here," Mommy picks us up and puts us on the tree.

"Thank you!" Me and Flame say.

"You're welcome." She smiles and sits on a bench next to Blaze.

"So, why are we up here?" I ask Flame.

"I like being up high. It's nice up here."

We both almost fall when a black fox falls from somewhere.

(Narrator POV):

"Hello!" The grassy-eyed fox beams. Another person falls from the branches above.

"H-hi." Flame says shyly.

"I'm Night." Night looks back at her dark-purple cat friend that clumsily fell next to her. "This is Indigo. What are your names?"

"W-well," Flame starts.

"I'm Shade, and this is Flame." Shade explains happily, nudging her shy friend's shoulder.

"H-hello."

"What's up Flame," Night nods at Flame, then Shade. "Shade."

"Nice to meet you." Indigo says quietly.

Night holds out her hand and Shade looks at it, dumbfounded. "Nice hand?"

"You're supposed to shake it, dummy!" The black fox takes Shade's hand and places it in her own. She then moves her hand up and down.

"Oh, I knew that!"

"So, how do you guys like the party?" Night asks.

"Well I don't really like that Blythe girl…" Flame admits.

"But it's her party! Why did you come then?" Indigo questions.

"Because I wanted cake and ice-cream…" Flame trails off.

Indigo's red eyes stare at Shade's red-and-green. "Your eyes are so cool!"

"Th-thanks!" Shade is startled by the compliment. She has never heard someone _compliment_ her eyes before.

"Anyways, don't you think it's a little rude to come to someone's _birthday_ just for the food? Even if the birthday-girl is a snooty butthead?" Indigo tilts her head sideways.

Blythe is a rich, stuck-up cat. Knowing this, Shade wonders why they are here as well. Also, why she held her party at the park if she had enough money to have the biggest party she wanted. "Hey-"

"Wait if you think that of her then why did _you_ come?" Flame points out, interrupting Shade.

"Because my mom thought it would be a good way to make friends. And look, I've made two already!"

"I guess that's a good answer." Flame taps his chin and looks into the distance.

"Um, excuse me?" An attitude comes from below, startling the whole group in the tree.

"Yes?" Night looks down at Blythe.

"Why are you all up there? It's _my _party! You're all supposed to pay attention to me! Not climb in the dirty trees!"

"Hey, it's your fault for choosing the park for your party." Shade laughs and shrugs.

"The only reason I am having the party here is because I got in trouble for- well that doesn't matter! Just get down here and admire me!"

Indigo looks at Night worriedly. "Should we go down?"

"I guess. I don't want to hear her talk all mean-like to us." She nods at the ground and leaps.

Flame's eyes widen. "How are we going to get down?"

"Uh, Blaze!" Shade calls for the cat.

Blaze arrives at the sight almost immediately. "Yeah?"

"Flame needs help down."

"Alright, come here," Blaze reaches for Flame, and he jumps into her arms. "Do you need help too?" Blaze looks at Indigo.

"Please?"

"Here," Blaze lifts Indigo off the tree and to the ground. She watches Shade fly to the ground.

"Thank you, Miss." Indigo holds her hands behind her back and nods at Blaze.

"It's Blaze." She smiles at the small violet cat.

"This is my mommy!" Flame hugs Blaze's leg and smiles at Indigo, who is joined by Night. "Isn't she pretty?"

"Very!" Night shouts.

"Aw, guys." Blaze messes with Flame's long hair. "I gotta go back to Rouge. I hope you guys are having fun."

"C'mon guys, its present time!" Blythe shouts, grabbing Shade and Night by the hands and dragging them away, knowing Indigo and Flame would follow.

_Yeah I know this chapter wasn't the best… But I really suck at writing in a kid's POV! And well, just writing about them as kids in general. I really want to just skip to HS, because its agonizing writing as the little kids xD but that would mean skipping the wedding… Do you guys even care about the wedding? DANG I'M IN A DILEMA! What do you guys think I should do?_


	4. Chapter 4

**The Life of Flame and Shade CHAPTER 4**

(Amy's POV):

"You look beautiful, Amy." Rouge says to me. I can see her behind me in the full-sized mirror, smiling as she places the veil on my head.

I stare at myself in the mirror. The sleeve-less white satin dress I'm wearing has a pale pink flowers design flowing down my right side, and all flow to the bottom. White gloves cover half my arms.

"I'm so happy for you, Amy!" Blaze stands next to me, tearing up.

I watch her reflection as tears roll down her face and Rouge grabs her a tissue. I stand still, feeling like I shouldn't move, or I'll ruin the dress.

Rouge primps herself in the mirror, smoothing out wrinkles in the pink bridesmaids dress she is wearing.

Shade jumps in between me and Rouge, and poses in the mirror. All the girls giggle.

Cream hands Shade the basket of rose petals she left on the floor. "Be careful with these," she says softly.

"Oh, sorry."

(Sonic's POV):

"Oh I can't believe my Sonic is getting married!" Silver exclaims, hugging on me and pretending to cry.

"It's okay Silver; I'll always make time for you." I pat his head and nudge him off me. I don't want him to mess up my tux!

"You are probably the only person I have and will ever meet that didn't have sex with the girl at least once before they got married." Shadow says, moving from Silver's side to mine.

"Oh shut up. That just means I'm respectful, and a good boyfriend-slash-husband thing!" I throw my hands in the air.

"I never said it was a bad thing." Shadow smirks.

(Narrator POV):

Eventually Sonic found himself standing at the altar, anxiously awaiting his bride's appearance. He smiles while he watches Flame fiddle around in his seat next to Ember, and Ember telling to calm down.

"Sonic, you okay?" Silver whispers to the groom.

"Yeah, just a little nervous." _So I guess he noticed the sweat forming on my forehead… _Sonic thinks.

Sonic perks his ears up to listen to the piano, trying to ease his nervousness. Then all his attention moves from the piano, to the beautiful little black and red hedge-bat skipping down the aisle, throwing rose pedals.

Sonic smiles from ear to ear when Amy walks down the aisle, her arm linked with her father's. _Oohs _and _ahs _escaped the crowd. Cream follows behind her with a soft smile, and catches Tails' attention.

"I think I'm going to cry!" Silver whispers. Sonic can't speak, being captivated by Amy's beauty.

Amy stepped up to the altar, and took the hand Sonic reached out to her. She hands the bouquet to Cream. Tears started to form in her eyes. The music stopped, and the room fell silent. The priest began to speak.

"If anyone objects to the joining of Amy Rose and Sonic the Hedgehog, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Silver starts to raise his hand jokingly, but Shadow smacks his arm.

Soon enough, Sonic took a deep breath, ready to speak his vows. Silver gave him the ring, and Sonic gently lifted Amy's hand, slipping the ring on her finger. "I, Sonic the Hedgehog, take you, Amy, to be my lawfully wedded wife, knowing in my heart that you will be my constant friend, my faithful partner in life, and my one true love. On this special day, I give to you in the presence of God and these witnesses my pledge to stay by your side as your faithful husband in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, as well as through the good times and the bad. I further promise to love you without reservation, honor and respect you, provide for your needs as best I can, protect you from harm, comfort you in times of distress, grow with you in mind and spirit, always be open and honest with you, and cherish you for as long as we both shall live." He lifts Amy's hand, and kisses the ring.

Cream then gives Amy a gold ring. Amy slips the ring on Sonic's finger, her hand a tad shaky. She speaks her vows: "I, Amy Rose, take you, Sonic, to be my lawfully wedded husband, knowing in my heart that you will be my constant friend, my faithful partner in life, and my one true love. On this special day, I give to you in the presence of God and these witnesses my pledge to stay by your side as your faithful wife in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, as well as through the good times and the bad. I further promise to love you without reservation, honor and respect you, provide for your needs as best I can, protect you from harm, comfort you in times of distress, grow with you in mind and spirit, always be open and honest with you, and cherish you for as long as we both shall live." Amy holds back her tears as best as she can as she kisses Sonic's ring.

Sonic lifts Amy's veil as the priest speaks. "You may kiss the bride."

The room fills with cheers, happy tears, and applauds when Sonic pulls Amy close to him, and kisses her passionately, pouring all his emotions into the kiss. Amy does the same, not wanting to ever pull away.

The two pull away from the kiss, and gaze into each other's eyes. Cream hands the bouquet back to Amy.

…

Later on everyone was in a large ballroom, congratulating the newlywed couple.

"Well done, Sonic!" Amy's father, Jackson, wraps his arm around Sonic's shoulder. "You'll take care of my daughter now, won't you?"

"Of course Mr. Rose! As her father I'm sure you want the best for Amy!"

"And I can assure you, he is the best one for the job!" Tails says, joining the conversation.

"I have no doubt in that." Jackson smiles. "I've gotta tell ya how relieved I am to know that my daughter didn't end up pregnant at a young age like her friends," he nods at Rouge, who is walking around holding Shade's hand.

"Um, you're welcome…" Sonic laughs nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

"That is, unless you're hiding something from me."

"What! No!"

"Calm down I'm just messing with you, son." Jackson hits Sonic's back, a little harder than intended, and walks away.

"Hey, hey, hey everyone shush!" Vector's voice booms in the room as he speaks into a microphone. The room falls silent and everyone's attention is on him. "Time for the speeches or whatever!"

Sonic sighs at his choice of Vector as the DJ, how careless and unprofessional he is. He steps up to the miniature stage area where Vector's DJ booth is set up. He stands still as there is barely any room for him to stand there. Vector hands him the microphone.

"Oh, where do I start?" Sonic lets out a nervous giggle. "Well, when I first met Amy, we were in sixth grade. I had a girlfriend at the time, Sally Acorn, so of course it wasn't 'love at first sight or anything'," he gives Amy a funny look so she doesn't take what he said the wrong way. "But don't get me wrong, I did think she was beautiful. We actually didn't talk much, because Sally was one of those overly protective girls that didn't like it whenever I talked to another female. Eventually, in eighth grade, I broke up with her for that reason. And that's when me and Amy started to get close." He smiles at Amy. "And you should thank Silver for that, because he was the one that told me you were worth it. He said you weren't like all the other girls, and had your values."

"Thanks," Amy whispers to Silver. Silver smiles back at her.

"High school was where we got a lot closer. You were my best friend-"

"Ahem!" Silver grunts jokingly.

"Best _girl_ friend." Sonic chuckles. "And when Silver told me about the cabin, you know what he said first? That you would be there. He knew that's what would get me, and it did. I liked you since freshman year, and I saw it as a big opportunity. And look where that has gotten us! Now I'm getting married to the girl I believed I was never good enough for!" Amy blows a kiss at him, and Sonic pretends to catch it. "I love you, Amy, and I hope- no, I know that we will be together until we die." Sonic bows, and the room fills with applauds and happy shouts. He steps down from the stage, and helps Amy rise to the position, handing her the microphone. She kisses his cheek.

"Oh, Sonic," Amy sighs. "I'm so happy I can't even-" Amy moves her face away from the mic to let out a soft cry. "Well, he practically already explained it all…" She looks up, smiling at the roof. "You know, when Blaze invited _me_ to the cabin, she said the same thing about you. I only went for you." She shifts her gaze to Sonic. "I was hoping the same thing you were. I got upset a lot, because I always thought you would always see me as a friend and nothing else. I hoped you would see how good I was for you throughout high school, because I had liked you since I met you, and I thought I had no chance. I definitely never thought I would ever be able to marry you!" Amy finishes her speech, not wanting to cry in front of everyone again. "I love you, Sonic, and I'm proud to be your wife!"

Applauds fill the room once more, and gets even louder when Rouge stands up with her glass raised toward the sky, "to Sonic and Amy!"

"To Sonic and Amy!" everyone repeats, raising their glasses in the same fashion.

…

After all the "important" dances, Vector is now playing more upbeat music. Everyone is dancing and having fun.

"Aw, look!" Amy breaks away from her dance with Sonic, and points to Flame and Shade, dancing away together.

"How cute!" Sonic smiles.

The two shake around, smiling and laughing. Shade runs to Amy, grabs her hand and pulls her to where she was dancing. "Dance with us, Amy!"

Amy looks back at Sonic and shrugs her shoulders. She smiles.

Silver and Blaze are dancing the same way they always do when this music comes on, not thinking about anything else.

Rouge is pulling Shadow around, tasting every food in sight.

Eventually, everyone is gathered around outside, watching as Amy gets ready to throw the bouquet. As she turns around, most of the girls watch in anticipation. Once launched, half of them go crazy. Amy laughs, and Sonic helps her into the black limo waiting for them. Everyone waves, smiling and giggling and clapping.

"Oh, Sonic, I'm so happy I want to scream!" Amy turns to Sonic and kisses him.

"Then why don't you do it?" Sonic smiles.

"I can't disrupt the environment!" Amy giggles.

Sonic shrugs, opens the sunroof, and stands so half his body is outside. "I love you Amy Rose!" He screams.

"Sonic!" Amy pulls Sonic down and kisses him again, and they make-out the rest of the way to their honey-moon spot; a small, but very nice house on a hill by a beach.

"Thanks!" They both wave as the limo pulls away.

"C'mon!" Sonic takes Amy by the hand and leads her to the bedroom.

Amy gasps. "Sonic it's beautiful!" She tugs on his arm, mesmerized by the scene before her. There are candles lined up in the shape of a heart, with chocolates in the middle that spell out _I LOVE YOU! _And more candles light up the other areas of the room, giving it a seductive feel. Amy comes out of her daze, and realizes Sonic isn't next to her anymore. "Sonic?" Amy calls. "Where are you?!"

"In the bathroom!" He calls back.

Amy blushes and heads toward the bathroom, only to find the blue hedgehog missing from where he said he was. "Sonic!" Amy grunts, removing her dress so she doesn't have to lift it up to move around, revealing her corset. She turns abruptly when she feels a gush of wind from behind her. "Sonic! What are you doing!?"

She leaves the bathroom, and slowly heads into the bedroom again. "Oh. My. God. Sonic-" She looks away from Sonic, who is laying on the bed in an attempted sexual pose, naked. Amy laughs.

"What? Aren't you in the mood?" Sonic says sarcastically, laughing too.

"The look on your face… I'm sorry I thought it was funny."

"It was supposed to be! Get over here!" Sonic jumps from the bed, and Amy runs the opposite direction.

"Ha ha gonna have to catch me first!" Amy looks behind her and waves.

"There's an uncomfortable wind between my butt cheeks!"

Amy trips, landing on the bed. She was laughing too hard and lost balance. Sonic jumps on top of her. "See? You can't escape me!"

"Alright, Sonic." Amy spits in his face. "You win." She laughs, and pulls Sonic in for a kiss.

"You sure you're ready for this, Amy?" Sonic pulls back, concerned.

"I'm not a kid anymore, Sonic! Of course I'm ready!" Amy pulls Sonic to her again. "I love you," she whispers into Sonic's mouth.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Life of Flame and Shade CHAPTER 5**

_So sorry for the LONG wait! It has been extremely stressful lately for me…My parents are divorcing and the fighting was stressing me out and just gah… Well I have decided that the story isn't just going to be about Flame and Shade (it is mainly though, of course) I have so many ideas about OTHER characters lives that I think would be very interesting! I think you guys will enjoy a broader storyline… Of course I would still like more characters and I need more "crushes" so I can make more couples! Look at the reviews people x)_

(Shade's POV):

"C'mon Flame what's taking you so long!?" I shout at him. He stands at the bottom of the hill and stares up at me.

"Excuse me but I don't see you carrying _your _little sister on your back!" He calls at me, holding his 4-year-old little sister Ash on his back. Ash sticks her tongue out at me.

I take Seera's hand and lead her to the tree. I motion for her to sit, and she does so. "Big sister?" She looks up at me.

"Yeah?"

"If you and Flame grow up and get married, can I be the flower girl?"

I widen my eyes and look at her, dumbfounded. "What!?"

"I said if-"

"No, I mean what makes you think me and Flame will grow up and get married?"

"Well, I don't know. You guys are best friends and maybe you'll be more than that sometime?"

"What are you guys talking about?" Flame asks, dropping Ash in the grass and tickling her.

"Seera asked me if she could be the flower girl at our wedding." I tell him, laughing.

"Oh, so we're getting married now?" He stops tickling Ash and sits next to Seera.

"She just randomly asked me. I don't know why she even thought about it." I rub Seera's head, and she fusses with her long white hair to fix it.

"You're five years old, where are you coming up with this?" Flame pokes her face.

"I heard Mommy and Amy talking about it when she came over. Amy kept telling Mommy how cute it would be if you two fell in love and stuff." She shrugs.

"Come to think of it, the twins said something like that to me too. They asked me if I loved you, Shade. I thought it was cute." (By the way, Amy and Sonic had twins, a boy and a girl, who are 4 now. Their names are Jake and Angie.)

I look away blushing. "Our parents are weird."

Flame chuckles. "Tell me about it."

**3 YEARS LATER…**

(Narrator POV):

"This school is huge!" Shade hits Flame's shoulder. They stand in front of their new high school.

"I know!" Flame stares until Night waves her hand in his face.

"Hey we can't just stand here! Let's get going!" She grabs the two's hands and starts running, not paying attention until they bump into someone. Night falls over, dragged the others with her.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" A gray cat with black hair and blue eyes yells at the group.

"I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" Night reaches over to touch his shoulder, but he pulls away.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just watch where you're going!" He picks up his backpack and starts walking away.

"Jax!" A tan hedgehog runs up to him and jumps on him, hugging him around the neck. Jax spins her around. "Hey, Jade." He sets her down and smiles.

"I missed you." She kisses him and smiles.

"I missed you too." He smiles wider and kisses the hedgehog. They then clasp hands and continue walking away.

"Damn, I thought he was kind of cute." Night shrugs. Shade nudges her shoulder.

"C'mon, get up." Shade jumps to her feet and helps the other two up.

**LATER ON…**

(Shade's POV):

So great for me, I have no friends in my dance class. Everyone was sitting around on the floor waiting for the teacher. I decided to go sit next to a black cat I saw (yeah, another one) who was wearing a lot of blue. Her long black hair covered her left eye, and it had blue streaks in it. She was wearing a black top that cut off above her belly button, a blue trench coat, a blue and black plaid skirt, and black lace up boots. She was talking to that girl who kissed Jax earlier.

"Hello." I say when I sit down.

"Hey!" The cat beams. "What's your name?"

"Oh, I'm Shade. You?"

"Legacy." She smiles wide at me. She motions to the girl next to her. "This is Jade."

"Hi." Jade says quietly.

"She's a little shy." Legacy pats Jade's shoulder and nods.

"That's okay. So, what year are you guys?" I ask them.

"I'm a sophomore, and Jade here is a senior. This is our first dance class. And I'm assuming it's yours too?"

"Well, no, but it's my first high school dance class."

"Sorry I'm late everyone! There was a bullying incident in the hall I had to take care of. But I'm here now, so everyone stand up!" The teacher rushes to set her stuff down and then flings her arms in the air. Everyone jumps to their feet, and we start doing some stretches.

(Flame's POV):

I sit in awe, amazed by the guitar skills of one of the kids in my guitar class. He's playing a solo.

"So if you guys wanna get here, you have to start with basics. Don't try to rush, it'll only lead to disappointment." Mr. Damon says. "Alex here is also here to help you guys." He points to the red hedgehog sitting next to him with the guitar in his lap.

"This isn't any normal guitar class either, as you should know if you read the description when you signed up. We aren't doing any wussy acoustic crap." Alex states sorta rudely.

"Acoustic isn't wussy!" A random kid shouts from the back of the room.

"Man I wanted to learn acoustic though!" Another kid shouts.

"I should have read…" Another kid says.

"Whatever guys, calm down. The point of this class is to learn real, electric guitar, which not much schools have. I was tired of seeing acoustic everywhere. And it's going to be this way until there's a new teacher. Got a problem? Ask to change your schedule or something. Otherwise, sit, listen, and learn." Damon crosses his arms and pulls a guitar out from the back of the class. "Plus, this is one of the rare schools that could afford guitars like this."

"C-can I try?" I raise my hand uneasily.

"Of course." He hands me the guitar and pulls up a chair across from Alex. "What's your name, boy?"

"Flame." I answer, attempting to play a chord.

"You're doing it wrong," Alex points to strings and frets, placing my fingers along the neck. "Here, I'll show you."

Well, this isn't too bad.


End file.
